


В трёх шагах от пропасти

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Double Penetration, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Авторская фантазия на тему того, как начиналась, продолжалась и заканчивалась война в ТФП. История о том, как тяжело переживались трагедии, как открывались новые способности, как страшно выжигала война чужие жизни и к чему в итоге всё это привело.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> В принципе, здесь есть хэппи энд, но всё равно работа получилась довольно тяжёлой. И писать её было немного трудно, потому что я давно не брался за ангст и смерти персонажей, позабыл уже, насколько это своеобразно ~  
Надеюсь, вам понравится! Приятного прочтения ^^
> 
> Основной пейринг: Саунд/Тандер и Саунд/Скрим; МСС и МОП - побочные.
> 
> Немного артов:  
https://sun9-28.userapi.com/c625430/v625430191/1790f/5buX-aZ6Omc.jpg  
https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c623723/v623723563/2f110/21-ZzUsTmy8.jpg  
https://sun9-41.userapi.com/c851216/v851216214/ad39b/fZRq0O6KkeY.jpg  
https://sun9-31.userapi.com/c851216/v851216214/ad392/WCQvrR94Cbo.jpg

Саундвейв удивлённо рассматривал точёный силуэт сикера с невероятно узким, обманчиво хрупким корпусом, гордо распрямившим крылья и заявившим едва ли не с порога: “Ты не в моём вкусе!”. Гладиатор едва заметно склонил шлем вбок, словно спрашивая, с чего вдруг новая звезда их круга решила, что ему есть до неё какое-то дело?  
\- Ой, не ври, - отмахнулся Старскрим, - я сразу ощутил твой интерес. И чтобы между нами не было недопонимания, я говорю тебе сразу: ты не в моём вкусе.  
Саундвейв еле заметно повёл плечевыми блоками, как бы говоря, что ему-то без разницы, но Старскрим уже отвлёкся и, покачивая роскошными бёдрами, обошёл задумчиво рассматривающего стену Мегатронуса.  
\- А ты у нас, значится, уже троекратный чемпион Айяконских гладиаторских боёв, - промурлыкал он. - Из каких трущоб ты вылез? Грязный, пыльный, словно в шахтах работал.  
\- Чего тебе? - голубая оптика Мегатронуса опасно сузилась. - Группа поддержки уже ушла. Как ты сюда пробрался?  
\- Через дверь, - оскалился сикер и снова красиво развернулся. - Не один, разумеется. Но я пришёл к тебе с предложением.  
Саундвейв молча шагнул вперёд - после этих слов Мегатронус, как правило, выбрасывал побитый шлак наружу и навсегда избавлял остатки корпусов от желания пробираться к нему в жилые кварты во время пика состязаний. Его самый первый друг и временами учитель нередко ему в этом помогал. Но Мегатронус неожиданно вытянулся в жёстком кресле и внимательно посмотрел на извивающегося перед ним сикера.  
\- Я пару раз слышал твои победные речи, - мягко и издалека начал летун. - Они… впечатляют. Ты никогда не раздумывал над тем, чтобы нести в массы нечто большее, чем просто разовые слова? Не думал над тем, чтобы увековечить своё знание?  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - проскрипел Мегатронус. - Предлагаешь выцарапывать на стенах города мои цитаты? - усмехнулся он.  
\- Даже если и так, это не самая плохая идея, - хмыкнул Старскрим. - Но я хотел предложить тебе чуть менее… опасный вариант. Для начала.  
Саундвейв всё же подошёл к давнему другу и замер за его плечом неподвижной тёмно-синей громадой. Широкие плечевые блоки почти затмевали и без того тусклый свет. Несмотря на хорошие заработки во время боёв, им с Мегатронусом так и не удавалось хоть немного подлатать кварту - времени не хватало.  
\- Я слушаю, - отозвался серебристый воин.  
\- У меня есть связи в литературных издательствах, и я хочу предложить тебе написать трактат со своими изречениями и опубликовать его в глобальной сети, - выдохнул, наконец, сикер, скрестив манипуляторы на кокпите. - Процента с продаж ты почти не получишь, но твои слова услышит весь Кибертрон, а не одна-единственная задрипанная арена!  
Саундвейв безмолвно перевёл взгляд на задумавшегося Мегатрона, считывая его поверхностные эмоциональные реакции. Сикер в этом смысле был проще: он явно преследовал ещё какую-то цель, но находящимся здесь ботам зла не желал, и только это сдерживало гладиатора от того, чтобы не схватить его за шлем и не размозжить хрупкие детали в сильной шершавой ладони. У Мегатронуса реакция шла более глубокая, и Саундвейв затих в ожидании.  
\- Тебе-то какая выгода? - поинтересовался серебристый воин. - Ни за что не поверю, что ты делаешь это просто так.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - стравил пар Старскрим и отвернулся, походкой от бедра направившись к мутному стеклу окна, за которым ярко-ярко начинал разгораться вечерний Айякон. - Сенат готовит диверсию. Никто из нас об этом не знает, но все крупные города в опасности. Вос уже подвергся реконструкции, и скажу честно: эти изменения мне не нравятся.  
\- Мне налить на Вос и его правила, - честно признался Мегатронус.  
\- Но тебе не налить на свой дом, - резонно парировал сикер. - После Воса они примутся за другие города… За Каон, как самый дальний, за Тарн, за Полигекс, за Хелекс и, наконец, сам Айякон… Думаешь, тебе позволят и дальше воевать на игрушечных аренах, выбивая дурь из врагов? Нет, тебя посадят на цепь и превратят в верного раба, который помчится выполнять любую прихоть хозяина по первому взмаху его руки.  
Саундвейв поймал озадаченный взгляд другого гладиатора и снова повернулся к сикеру.  
\- Ты можешь пошатнуть общественное мнение, Мегатрон, - немного помолчав, добавил Старскрим. - К тебе прислушаются. Тебя услышат. И это помешает сенаторам реализовать их план. Во всяком случае, хотя бы сильно застопорит…  
\- Я не политик, сикер, - оборвал его Мегатронус и поднялся, - я далёк от всех этих распрей. Я хочу лишь заработать себе на хорошую жизнь, и если для этого нужно поработать ещё и глоссой, то этим я и займусь.  
Старскрим некоторое время молча его рассматривал, после чего повернулся к Саундвейву и бросил:  
\- Оставь нас.  
\- Он никуда не уйдёт, - Мегатронус, чувствовалось, начинал терять терпение, - а вот тебе лучше покинуть мою кварту. Незванный гость здесь только ты. Шлак, да какого болта я вообще слушаю всю эту чушь?!  
Старскрим гневно вскинул крылья, когда гладиатор протянул к нему манипулятор.  
\- Я сам! - рявкнул он. - Не прикасайся ко мне!  
Саундвейв безмолвно поворачивался следом за разъярённо цокающим шомполами каблуков по полу сикером, пока тот продвигался к выходу.  
\- Хорошенько подумай, гладиатор, - опасно прищурившись, предупредил его Старскрим. - Я приду к тебе ещё… И тогда твой голос станет решающим.  
Уроженец Воса стремительно покинул скудную кварту… Мегатронус некоторое время задумчиво молчал, глядя невидящим взором в обшарпанные створки двери, после чего резко отвернулся.  
\- Я в дезку, - бросил он, - сходим потом прогуляться?  
Саундвейв кивнул: эта встреча его встревожила.

*** 

Биться с разгневанным трёхрежимником Саундвейву оказалось тяжеловато. Мех знатно помял ему бока, двигаясь удивительно проворно для махины с колёсами и лопастями одновременно. Гладиатору пришлось дольше обычного кружить вокруг, изучая и подбираясь всё ближе. Толпа, поначалу восторженно шумевшая, постепенно начинала скучать, и бот понял, что ещё немного, и он просто сольёт бой. Это недопустимо!  
Саундвейв метнулся вперёд, игнорируя раскалывающийся от боли шлем и покрытый сеточкой трещин визор. Трёхрежимник рассмеялся, видимо, расслабившись, и пропустил момент, когда противник резво нырнул ему под руку и прицельным ударом ноги по коленному шарниру повалил на землю.  
\- Ах ты же гайка ржавая, - сплюнув энергон из прокушенной от неожиданности глоссы, прохрипел бот, - ну погоди, я до тебя доберусь.  
Он размахнулся. Огромный кулак едва не задел Саундвейва, но ему удалось выскользнуть из-под траектории удара и с не меньшей силой вмазать собственной крепко сжатой ладонью по чужому локтевому сгибу. Земля арены оросилась кислотно-розовыми каплями, а трибуну сотряс болезненный вой. Последним прицельным ударом ноги Саундвейв напрочь свернул шею поздно очухавшемуся противнику. Тот с гулким грохотом растянулся на земле, и арена, пригасившая вентиляцию в предвкушении развязки, взорвалась громкими возгласами, улюлюканьем и свистом.  
Любой звук вкупе с неоновыми вывесками с его именем отдавался в шлеме испепеляющей сознание болью, и мех быстро отключил аудиосенсоры и оптику, на мгновение погрузившись в благоговейную тишину. Правда, сразу же пришлось активировать протоколы эхолокации: Саундвейву меньше всего хотелось споткнуться об уже сереющий труп и позорно растянуться среди воняющей дезактивом пыли гладиаторской арены.  
Вокруг порхали дроны-камеры, снимая его с разных ракурсов, и Саундвейв гордо вскинул манипуляторы вверх, приветствуя своих фанатов, свою поддержку. Он в отличие от Мегатронуса не умел, да и не любил толкать громкие речи, и за это его обожали. Скрытный, тихий, временами незаметный, но очень способный боец. Он также быстро поднялся на вершину славы, где вскоре познакомился с тем, кто оказался во всех смыслах неожиданно приятным Искре. И Мегатронус отвечал ему взаимностью, правда… Почему-то сегодня его не было, и это Саундвейву не понравилось.  
Когда его, наконец, отпустили отдыхать, прилюдно перекинув на личный счёт солидную сумму уников, гладиатор вместо своей кварты направился к жилищу Мегатронуса. И находясь ещё на этаже ниже, Саундвейв уже ощутил знакомую, но довольно неприятную волну алчного желания. Правда, сначала что-то спружинило, но мех не обратил на это внимания, отвлечённый собственными тяжкими думами. Обычно он не позволял себе врываться в чужие комнаты без стука и спроса, но узнав сигнатуру Старскрима, гладиатор в порядке исключения наплевал на собственные принципы.  
\- Ты что-то долго, - раздражённо бросил ему Старскрим, нагнувшись и подобрав с пола, кажется, датапад. - Сегодня был особенно сильный соперник, что ты столько времени с ним провозился?  
Саундвейв повернулся к платформе: Мегатронус растянулся на ней, даже не думая убирать до сих пор свёрнутую скрутку джампера. Он неопределённым жестом поприветствовал другу и вернулся к собственным размышлениям.  
\- Не ревнуй, красавчик, - сикер едва заметно прихрамывал. Он всё той же походкой от бедра добрался до него и похабно царапнул разбитый визор, оставляя там ещё и свои метки, - на Искру твоего ухажёра-главнокомандующего я не претендую. Хотя джампер у него, что надо. Сейчас редко встретишь нечто подобное. Увидимся! - бросил он себе за спину и обтёк ошарашенного гладиатора, оставляя их наедине.  
\- Я согласился, - Мегатронус, наконец, захлопнул паховую броню и сел на платформе. - Саунд, я согласился на его предложение.  
Красноречивое молчание говорило само за себя.  
\- Да не из-за портов, - отмахнулся серебристый гладиатор, - вообще-то я как раз хотел с тобой об этом поговорить…  
Саундвейв заблокировал кварту и не глядя повесил полог тишины: снова что-то спружинило, и бот раздасадованно стравил пар. И только после это он спокойно вернулся к обычным способам восприятия информации. Шлем стал болеть немного меньше, и аудиосенсоры уже не топило адским шумом, когда рядом кто-то говорил. Мех плюхнулся в обшарпанное кресло и уставился на младшего товарища.  
\- Я вчера встречался с Орионом, - Мегатронус поднялся и подошёл к энергарию, выудил оттуда пару кубов и один кинул гладиатору. Саундвейв ловко его поймал, тихо охнув: кажется, один из манипуляторов придётся прогонять через диагностику - вероятно, трёхрежимник побил его сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. - У него плохие вести.  
Саундвейв осторожно отцепил визор-маску от магнитных креплений и отложил её в сторону. Мегатронус не дрогнул, вновь увидев изуродованный шрамами фейсплет. Его друг редко раскрывался настолько, но раз сейчас он растёкся в кресле, мерно попивая топливо, значит, был готов к действительно откровенному диалогу.  
\- Альфа Трион объявил Верховному Совету о том, что к концу месяца они переходят под юрисдикцию одного из сенаторов, - серебристый гладиатор с трудом распахнул окно, впуская в душную комнату свежий воздух: мутное стекло нехотя поддалось на уговоры и скользнуло вверх. - А это значит только одно: Сенат почти добрался до Айякона.  
\- Ты боишься их? - Саундвейв редко разговаривал, здраво полагая, что о боте говорят не его слова, а его поступки. Политики любили разводить целые демагогии, но толка от этого было мало. Однако сейчас гладиатору казалось нужным всё-таки обсудить насущный вопрос, даже если он не вызывал в нём энтузиазма, в отличие от чувства предстоящего боя.  
\- Скорее, считаю, что не стоит их недооценивать, - отозвался Мегатронус. - Трион уверен в том, что когда Сенат доберётся до Айякона и полностью его накроет, жителям города не избежать резни… Слышал про кровавую бойню в Тарне?  
Саундвейв отрицательно покачал шлемом.  
\- И я не слышал. А знаешь почему? Потому что её замяли, - Мегатронус стравил пар. - Убрали самых неугодных меха, везде поставили своих ботов и внедрили правила… ох нет, традиции, как обозвал их сенатор Рэтбэт, от которых в буквальном смысле хочется наложить на себя манипуляторы. Например, теперь все жители обязаны предоставлять в налоговые инспекции справки о состоянии финансов на каждого члена семьи. Бетам до двадцати ворн разрешено проживать с родителями, но после - если у юнглинга нет в запасе хотя бы десяти тысяч уников, его насильно увозят жить в трущобы. И уговоры не помогают…  
\- Что за резня? - сухо поинтересовался Саундвейв, медленно цедя энергон.  
\- На городской площади прилюдно погасили искры нескольких чиновников и членов их семей, - окончательно помрачнел Мегатронус. - Ещё до Арены я некоторое время жил и работал в Тарне и помню кое-кого из служащих. Некоторые были ублюдками, но, например, Родент помогал малоимущим и, считай, почти из своего кармана оплачивал многим курсы, чтобы те могли устраиваться на более престижные работы. Мне он помог с жильём, когда я только приехал в Тарн… И его всё равно убили.  
Саундвейв едва заметно нахмурился: если это правда, то Айякон ждали нелёгкие времена. В Тарне у гладиатора не было знакомых, да и он сам как-то никогда толком туда не ездил. Бывал несколько раз в Каоне и, преимущественно, бился в Полигексе. Хм, надо связаться со знакомыми в Праксусе, Юссе и Калисе. Может быть, им известно немного больше?  
\- Заметь. Мы об этом ни сном ни духом, - Мегатрон устало утёр фейсплет тыльной стороной ладони. - Честно говоря, я впервые задумался над вопросом, а могу ли я сделать что-то, чтобы не допустить такого же здесь, в Айяконе? Не знаю, поймёшь ли ты меня, но Старскрим прав… Я в последнее время всё больше и больше обращаю внимания на то, как народ меня слушает. И я заметил, что многим близка моя точка зрения. Так может действительно стоит притормозить деятельность Сената? В конце концов, кто они такие, чтобы убивать своих граждан ни за что? Ладно бы отправляли в тюрьмы за откровенную коррупцию и лжедоносы, но гасить Искры на глазах у простых рабочих только за то, что кто-то им откровенно помогал? Как по мне, это слишком.  
\- Поэтому ты позволил сикеру уговорить себя? - не меняя равнодушного тона поинтересовался Саундвейв. - Поэтому от кварты несёт коннектом за три этажа?  
\- Ты почувствовал оверраны тремя этажами ниже? - удивился Мегатронус. - Но…  
\- Вообще этажом, но мне от этого не легче, - грубовато одёрнул его тёмно-синий гладиатор. - Старскрим опасен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал с ним общение. Он безумец. Он подталкивает тебя к краю пропасти, из которой уже не выбраться.  
\- Кварта экранирована, - признался серебристый мех, словно не услышав последних слов старого друга. - Вообще-то… Я долго копил на устройства с особым пологом тишины и клянусь, что включил их перед тем, как этот болт оказался у меня на платформе. Как ты мог нас прочувствовать?  
Саундвейв на клик замер: так вот что за слабая преграда была, которую он перешагнул, почти не заметив? Шлак, ещё и сдал самого себя, считай, со всеми внутренними системами.  
\- У меня много талантов, - увильнул он от прямого ответа, - о некоторых я расскажу, когда придёт время. И сейчас мы говорим не обо мне, а о тебе и этом… этом…  
\- Его зовут Старскрим, Саунд, и я согласился на его предложение, - чувствовалось, что Мегатронус остался недоволен полученным ответом, но настаивать не стал. В конце концов, сейчас они действительно обсуждали другие вопросы. - Я уже раздумываю над тем, как сформировать сборник и в каком виде лучше его преподнести…  
Мегатронус говорил что-то ещё, но Саундвейв его не слушал. Оплавок-сикер ворвался в их размеренную жизнь и своим противным визгливым голосом разрушил всё, что столь долго выстраивали гладиаторы в попытках обрести стабильность. Пусть даже на гладиаторских аренах. В те долгие мгновение Саундвейв его почти откровенно ненавидел. Ублюдок.

*** 

В баре у Маккадама было довольно шумно. Боты весело переговаривались, танцевали и пели, много пили, беззаботно проживая едва ли не самые последние спокойные деньки. Саундвейв остался за широким столом в одиночестве, ожидая, пока Мегатронус закажет и оплатит выпивку: вчерашний бой прошёл довольно гладко, и серебристый гладиатор, победно вскинувший манипуляторы, сам вызвался сегодня угостить друзей. Саундвейв заменил разбитый визор и теперь снова взирал на мир через гладкую ровную поверхность: эхолокация иногда бывала удобной, и боту даже удалось к ней приноровиться, но всё равно слышать мир так было непривычно. Мех снова и снова считывал общие показатели толпы, выискивая любой малейший намёк на угрозу. Но посетители веселились и душевно проводили время, не зная, что ждёт их в скором времени.  
\- Здравствуй, Саундвейв, - напротив опустился Орион Пакс. - Как дела? Слышал, ты завалил на арене трёхрежимника. Сложный был бой?  
Саундвейв буквально на сантиметр оторвал ладонь от столешницы, приветствуя старого друга, и кивнул, подтверждая его слова о последнем сражении. Медики сказали пока не напрягать пострадавший манипулятор: как только в мастерскую завезут нужные детали, его вызовут первым. Насчёт этого гладиатор не переживал - его знакомые медботы твёрдо держали своё слово.  
\- Мегатронус здесь? - тепло улыбнулся архивист. - Мы давно не виделись… Есть новости из других городов? - улыбка померкла на тонких губах, и Орион стушевался, снова и снова вспоминая жуткий рассказ Триона о кровавых бойнях на главных площадях Тарна. О бойнях, про которые никто не знал.  
\- Отрицательно, - коротко отозвался гладиатор. Всё, что ему было известно, он уже рассказал Мегатронусу. Тем более, что последний, балансируя с подносом, заваленном кубами, направлялся к ним.  
\- Давно не виделись, Пакс, - серебристый бот взгромоздил свою ношу на стол и крепко пожал протянутый манипулятор. Правда, через клик, не удержавшись, он дёрнул Ориона на себя и обнял едва не до хруста деталей. - Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Я тоже, - охнув от неожиданности и немного смущения (Саундвейв видел плохо скрываемую симпатию архивиста по отношению к его товарищу, но ничего никому не говорил), Орион уселся обратно. Мегатронус плюхнулся рядом с ним. - Вообще-то у меня есть новости, но они тревожные.  
Меха поочерёдно почали по кубу с энергоном и чокнулись за новую встречу.  
\- Рассказывай, дружище, - Мегатронус активировал полог тишины и выставил небольшую неоновую табличку с просьбой не беспокоить. Маккадам, хозяин бара, не возражал против таких мер, тем более, если на его счёт активно капали уники. - Что там?  
\- Верховный Совет готовится ввести в Айяконе военное положение, - понизив голос, отозвался Пакс. - Трион говорит, что Сенат не остановится ни перед чем, и поэтому сюда начали стягивать все имеющиеся силы. Я встречался со своим другом, Проулом - он работал в центральном полицейском управлении Праксуса. Их выдернули сюда. Безвозвратно. Боюсь, Праксус уже под властью сенаторов.  
\- Как и Полигекс, - ровно добавил Саундвейв. - Оттуда бегут в Родион. Но это временная мера. И бесполезная.  
\- Я написал другим знакомым гладиаторам, - закивал Мегатронус. - Импактор говорит, что Родион еле держится. От наплыва беженцев никакого спасения. Улицы заполнены настолько, что даже живущие там бродяги начинают возмущаться излишней плотности толпы. Если обстановка и даже будет накаляться, то в скором времени город либо затопит очередная кровавая бойня, либо особо недовольные боты просто подорвут его в знак протеста… Сами знаете, не понаслышке, какой там обитает сброд.  
\- И всё это ради того, чтобы Айякон присоединился к Сенату? Но зачем? - недоумённо вскинул оптограни Орион. - Мы же… Ну, мы соблюдаем все законы, чтим традиции и живём так, как нам предписано. Зачем Сенату идти на столь кардинальные меры?  
\- Неверная постановка вопроса, - глухо отозвался Саундвейв. - Зачем Верховному Совету столь яро защищаться? Ради чего они собираются вводить военное положение?  
Мегатронус согласно кивнул и ещё отхлебнул.  
\- У меня нет конкретного ответа, - тихо ответил архивист. - Трион не говорит об этом прямо, бросает только намёки… Но кое-что мне удалось разузнать. Хотя вопросов всё равно осталось много.  
\- Рассказывай, дружище, - воспрянул духом Мегатронус, - может быть, вместе мы до чего-то додумаемся. Мы с Саундом тоже не простой сваркой собраны. Мы кое-что знаем.  
Саундвейв согласно кивнул.  
\- В архиве на самом деле гораздо больше информации, чем все привыкли думать, - Орион на клик огляделся: не подсматривает ли за ними кто-то? Не подслушивают ли, наплевав на полог тишины? - Я нашёл довольно старые файлы, расшифровка которых займёт время. Я немного повозился с ними и с уверенностью могу заявить, что речь идёт о легендарной Матрице Лидерства, - понизив голос, тихо сообщил друзьям Пакс. - Представляете? А что, если она не исчезла? Что, если она до сих пор где-то здесь?  
\- И Сенат хочет её забрать? - прищурился Мегатронус. - Ох… даже не знаю. О Матрице ничего не было слышно уже очень много лет. Почему она объявилась сейчас?  
\- В файлах многие данные испорчены без возможности восстановить, но из того, что мне удалось прочитать, я выяснил следующее: Матрицу Лидерства создали Тринадцать Великих Праймов. Каждый вложил в неё частичку себя, - пояснил архивист. - Они оставили древний артефакт где-то здесь, на Кибертроне, а сами отправились в далёкое путешествие. Легенды гласят, что Матрица выберет своего носителя в тот момент, когда сама посчитает нужным. Наипростейший искусственный интеллект просканирует Искру добровольца и решит, подходит он или нет.  
\- Мистический артефакт с простым ИИ? - скептично вскинул оптогрань Мегатронус. - Как-то не вяжется…  
\- Согласен, - кивнул в ответ Орион, - я тоже так подумал и перепроверил всё ещё раз. Но из-за повреждённых файлов что-то уточнить у меня не получилось.  
\- Могу я на них взглянуть? - поинтересовался Саундвейв.  
\- Я не смогу отдать тебе их на руки, - отказался Орион. - Но если ты как-нибудь зайдёшь ко мне в архив в гости… - мех игриво подмигнул ему, - может быть, кое-что я тебе покажу.  
Тёмно-синий гладитор кивнул и сделал для себя пометку связаться с Паксом и назначить день встречи. Ситуация вырисовывалась очень интересная.  
\- А что с твоим сборником? - Орион повернулся к Мегатронусу. - Ты говорил, что хотел что-то опубликовать.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - ухмыльнулся вдруг гладиатор, - Старскрим обещал сегодня заскочить… показать финальную версию сборника.  
Саундвейв ощутимо помрачнел: он-то надеялся, что вздорный сикер хотя бы сегодня не почтит их своим присутствием. А то в последнее время он всё чаще начинал видеться с его лучшим другом, и это нервировало меха. Он с каждым днём всё больше убеждался в том, что уроженец Воса преследовал странную, непонятную ему цель, а неизвестность пугала.  
\- Ты очень хорошо о нём отзываешься. Думаю, это славный бот, - скрывая грусть, почти через силу улыбнулся Пакс. - Буду рад с ним познакомиться.  
\- А вот и ты! - Мегатронус его даже не дослушал, приподнялся, деактивируя полог и пропуская внутрь сикера… трёх сикеров. - О, ты с друзьями.  
\- Моя триада больше, чем просто друзья, - с гордостью отозвался Старскрим. - Позволь представить. Тандеркрекер, Скайварп.  
Орион с любопытством покосился на новых знакомых. Все трое походили друг на друга как дуоботы-близнецы. Высокие, красивые, уверенные в себе и очень опасные. Старскрим, возглавляющий шествие и откровенно наслаждающийся заинтересованными взглядами в свой адрес, казался чуть крупнее. Серебристый истребитель, начищенный до блеска, с гордо приподнятыми крыльями… Он действительно был красивым, и Пакс про себя подумал, что он понимает, почему Мегатронус так им заинтересовался. Проигнорировать Старскрима казалось почти кощунственным.  
Хотя его - как он сказал? Триада? - ничуть не уступала лидеру. Тандеркрекер выглядел чуть более расслабленным, но обладал довольно цепким, внимательным взглядом. Синие вставки на корпусе приятно переливались в свете разноцветных бликов на танцполе - в центре бара набирала обороты дискотека. Мех не так явно покачивал узкими бёдрами при ходьбе, но на него всё равно смотрели, облизывая и купая в лучах восторга и восхищения.  
А Скайварп в отличие от них хоть и выглядел не менее сногсшибательно, но почти сразу же развеял миф о холодной отчуждённости уроженцев Воса. Если Старскрим и его правое крыло выказывали почти стальную выдержку, то третий сикер безапелляционно подошёл к столу, подцепил один из кубов и, надорвав оболочку, плюхнулся рядом с Саундвейвом.  
\- Привет, красавчик, чего скучаешь в одиночестве? - промурлыкал он, без тени сомнения врываясь в личное пространство другого меха. - Составить тебе компанию? Ты мне нравишься… Люблю крупных партнёров, - с намёком добавил он.  
\- Варп, отставить, - раздражённо стравил пар Старскрим. - Мы пришли сюда не затем, чтобы ты подцепил себе гайку на ночь.  
\- Я умею совмещать приятное с полезным, - парировал Скайварп. - А вот тебе хороший джампер не помешал бы, Скример. Ты такой противный в последнее время.  
Мегатронус громко рассмеялся, откровенно забавляясь, наблюдая за перепалкой со-триадников. Орион же смущённо отводил взгляд и старательно делал вид, что его вся эта ситуация никоим образом не касается.  
\- Саундвейв не гайка, парень, - отсмеявшись, отозвался Мегатронус, - и если хочешь затащить его на платформу, то придётся постараться. Он у нас немного привередливый.  
\- А я талантливый, - ухмыльнулся Скайварп, - и я попробую. Что скажешь? - он снова повернулся к тёмно-синему гладиатору.  
Саундвейв промолчал, считывая поверхностные эмоции сикеров. Старскрим хоть и огрызался, но ощущался задумчивым. Скайварп хорошо сдерживал поля, но транслировал неприкрытое желание продолжить общение в более интимной обстановке. Хотя меху явно было наплевать, с кем. Главное, чтоб было и желательно на горизонтальной поверхности. А вот Тандеркрекер… Саундвейв присмотрелся к нему чуть лучше: с его стороны также исходил некоторый интерес, но в отличие от Скайварпа синий истребитель выглядел более сложной личностью, и процессы под макушкой его шлема шли более глубокие. Честно говоря, из всех троих Саундвейву больше понравился именно этот - вдумчивый, не язвительный, удивительно спокойный для представителя Воса. Даже гордость просматривалась в умеренном количестве… Не то что у Старскрима, всецело завладевшего вниманием Мегатронуса. Пакс окончательно сдулся.  
\- Мои знакомые в издательстве готовы запустить твой трактат в сеть, - промурлыкал Старскрим, - это финальная, полностью отредактированная версия. Ознакомься. Если всё в порядке, то я сейчас дам команду на запуск.  
\- К чему такая спешка? - Саундвейв тоже подвинулся, и Тандеркер, наконец, сел. Скайварп теперь довольно ёрзал между ними, так и норовя то царапнуть гладиатора, то прижаться щекой к плечевому блоку брата.  
\- Завтра Вос объявит о нейтралитете и о разрыве контрактов со всеми городами Кибертрона, - помрачнел Старскрим. - Теперь мы автономный город, не подчиняющийся ни Сенату, ни кому-либо ещё.  
\- Как будто вас отпустят, - скептично отозвался Мегатронус.  
\- О чём и речь, - кивнул сикер. - Об этом знают многие, но официально объявят только завтра. Сегодня должны закончиться переговоры с представителями Сената. Я и так знаю, что сенаторы нас не отпустят. И мы готовимся к бою… Не удивлюсь, если сегодня - последний спокойный день. Трудные предстоят времена, нелёгкие.  
\- Мегатронус, сними полог, - неожиданно попросил Пакс.  
Скайварп одарил его таким взглядом, словно только сейчас заметил, что за столом сидел кто-то ещё. Но Орион его проигнорировал. Гладиатор деактивировал полог, и уютный тихий уголок наполнился встревоженной речь корреспондента с дроном-камерой.  
\- Поступила информация, что жители Воса подлежат эвакуации, - тараторил невысокий худощавый бот. - По всему городу гремят взрывы, главная достопримечательность Воса - башня сикеров - пылает огнём словно факел. Количество жертв окончательно ещё не установлено, но все силы авиа-отрядов брошены на поиски выживших и уцелевших…  
Старскрим резко выпрямился, не чувствуя, как сереет корпус.  
\- Не может быть, - ошарашенно стравил пар Тандеркрекер. - Это… это же война, - глухо добавил он.  
Народ в баре тихо зашушукался, некоторые бросали тревожные взгляды на их столик, за которым сидело целых три представителя Воса. Боты вокруг только и могли, что пытаться представить, через что сейчас проходили те, чьи братья в буквальном смысле сгорали в ярком пламени.  
\- Запускай проект в сеть, - подытожил Мегатронус. - И нам нужен план… Я хочу поговорить с Верховным Советом.  
\- Я ускорю твой визит в Цитадель, - пообещал ошарашенный Орион, - уверен, Альфа Трион сделает исключение.  
\- Бесполезно, - Старскрим понуро опустил крылья, - уже всё бесполезно. Сенат начал войну, и нас всех в неё втянут.  
\- Либо же, - Мегатронус поднялся, - мы добровольно сомкнём ряды и выстоим против тех, кто позарился на нашу свободу.  
\- Варп, нам нужно более укромное местечко, - обернулся к фиолетовому сикеру Старскрим. - Подсобишь?  
\- Да без базара, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Держитесь!  
Он резко вытянул манипуляторы вперёд и ухватился за лидера триады и Мегатронуса. Тандеркрекер сам добровольно приобнял его и царапнул Саундвейва за ладонь, лежащую у того на коленному шарнире. Тёмно-синий гладиатор удивлённо пикнул, когда в него вцепились, а через клик мир вокруг погряз в ярко-лиловой вспышке.  
Орион Пакс ошарашенно уставился на пустующие вокруг места и даже не сразу сообразил, что случилось. Он озадаченно осмотрел весь столик, но никого из новых знакомых там не обнаружил. Неприятное чувство, что его специально оставили здесь в одиночестве, довольно болезненно кольнуло Искру. Пакс устало пригасил оптику и не без толики раздражения залпом выпил открытый куб.  
\- Да, парень, не с той ты компанией связался, - раздался голос сбоку.  
\- Некрасиво вот так бросать друзей, - вторили ему.  
Орион едва заметно вздрогнул и удивлённо воззрился на двух ботов, нависших над ним.  
\- Я Джаз, а это Бамблби, - представился первый. - Мы давно наблюдали за тобой и твоей компанией. Честно признаться, я удивлён, как ты вообще смог подружиться и с гладиаторами, и с сикерами.  
\- Мегатронус хороший друг, - тут же поднялся на защиту товарища Пакс, - а эти… летуны… я не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю, если честно.  
\- Разрешишь присоединиться? - Бамблби покосился на непочатые кубы. - Мы бы с радостью составили тебе компанию.  
Орион равнодушно махнул манипулятором, но жёлтый бот тут же нырнул за стол напротив и втихаря утащил два куба в сабспейс. Джаз только рассмеялся.  
\- Ну рассказывай, дружище, чего ты такой хмурый? - широко улыбнулся он. - Полагаю, сейчас самое время для хорошей истории…

Мегатронус очухался быстрее буквально на клик, но этого времени хватило, чтобы схватить Старскрима и с силой впечатать его в стену незнакомой кварты. Саундвейв медленно поднялся следом, осторожно распуская поля: он оказался не готов к тому, что один из сикеров окажется аутлаером. Как он сам.  
\- Отпусти его, - Тандеркрекер трансформировал манипулятор в пушку и приставил дуло к виску гладиатора.  
\- Где Пакс? - не сводя разъярённого взгляда с хрипящего в его крупных ладонях сикера, поинтересовался гладиатор. - Где мы?  
\- Отпусти его, - снова потребовал Тандеркрекер, - это последнее предупреждение.  
\- Эй-эй, ребят, да ладно! - вскинул манипуляторы Скайварп. - Если вам так нужен этот скучный парнишка, я портну его сюда. Просто подумал, что он нам не нужен.  
Саундвейв без единого шороха выпустил из запястья длинное начищенное лезвие и осторожно распустил собственные поля. Если синему сикеру вздумается резко дёрнуться, гладиатор тут же его уложит… как и всех остальных, если потребуется. Мегатронус был другом, а мех, вызвавший кликовую симпатию, нет. Выбор очевиден.  
\- Я без Ориона никуда, ржавый ты болт, - прорычал Мегатронус, - он мой друг, и я никому не позволю решать, быть нам вместе или нет.  
Старскрим прохрипел что-то нечленраздельное. Он отчаянно царапал серебристую броню, но не мог разодрать даже самую доступную магистраль… Что уж говорить о более серьёзных повреждениях?  
\- Я сейчас метнусь туда! - воскликнул Скайварп и снова исчез во вспышке.  
Мегатронус резко отпустил сикера и отступил назад. Старскрим закашлялся, жутко хрипя вентиляцией. Тандеркрекер бросился к нему, вернув манипуляторы обратно.  
\- Я вышибу из тебя весь дух, если ты сделаешь так ещё хоть раз, - грозно пообещал он гладиатору.  
Мегатронус неприличным жестом показал, где он видел все эти угрозы. Саундвейв немного расслабился, тем более, что Скайварп вернулся.  
\- Он ушёл, - буднично сообщил бот остальным, - я пробежался по всему бару, но Маккадам сказал, что он куда-то свалил несколько бриймов назад с каким-то чуваками.  
\- Хороший у тебя друг, терпеливый, - язвительно отозвался Старскрим и поднялся, отпихнув со-триадника и слегка пошатываясь. - Сразу видно, как крепка ваша дружба.  
\- Не лезь, - холодно предупредил его Мегатронус. - Это не твоё дело.  
Сикер в ответ оскалился.


	2. Chapter 2

Мегатронус ушёл рано утром. Вчера вечером он объявил друзьям о том, что собирается встретиться с Верховным Советом и попытаться убедить их в том, что Сенату нужно дать отпор. Введённое в Айяконе военное положение пугало простых жителей, но Верховный Совет собирался только защищаться… Мегатрон же рвался в бой. Они с Орионом договорились встретиться у центрального входа в Цитадель и ещё раз совместно отрепетировать речь, которую они подготовили для Совета.  
Следом за Восом в огне недовольства потонул Каон и тут же вспыхнул Родион. Сенаторы объявили о чрезвычайном положении, но эвакуировать людей не спешили. Вос удивил Кибертрон больше всего: город взлетел в воздух в буквальном смысле. Сикеры отказались подчиняться зарвавшимся лидерам и затребовали автономность. До тех пор, пока их требования не будут удовлетворены, Вос разрывает любые торговые и научно-исследовательские отношения. Правда, Сенату от этого ни холодно ни жарко, но народ зароптал, а летуны щедро, с удовольствием подливали масла в огонь…  
Саундвейв подтвердил полученные от знакомых из других городов информацию: Кибертрон стоял на грани войны, и любой неверный шаг мог спровоцировать наихудшую реакцию. Они с Мегатронусом синхронно пришли к тому, что оставлять всё это дело на самотёк не стоило. А вспыхивающие повсюду бунты только раззадоривали других горожан… Айякон пока стоял, но пройдёт совсем немного времени, когда сенаторские корабли нависнут над городом и разбомбордируют его в щепки.  
\- Волнуешься? - Тандеркрекер поднялся с платформы и подошёл к гладиатору со спины. - У них получится. У Мегатронуса неожиданно сильные лидерские качества… И он умеет объединять народ.  
Саундвейв еле заметно кивнул: прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как они сидели в баре у Маккадама и обсуждали скорые перспективы. Как оказалось, слишком скоры. Старскрим чуть позже заявил, что Вос закрыл ворота: туда нет входа, оттуда нет выхода. Даже если ты был коренным уроженцем города.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался гладиатор и обернулся, подхватил сикера, притягивая того к себе поближе. - А ты?  
\- Старскрим мониторит ситуацию, говорит, слова Мегатронуса во многих находят отклики. Кто-то даже цитировал его на стенах заводов Симфура. Если всё получится, и нам удастся собрать сторонников, мы дадим отпор Сенату, - летун игриво царапнул меха по плечу, выражая лёгкую степень привязанности. - А там можно будет вывести их на переговоры и обойтись малой кровью.  
Саундвейв кивнул, хотя глубоко в Искре он так не думал. Слишком хитрыми и мудрыми были сенаторы. Сомнительно, что они вот так просто сдадутся. Им проще задавить восстание и перебить самых недовольных, чтобы окончательно возвести на Кибертроне свою диктатуру.  
\- Не обязательно читать мысли, чтобы видеть твоё беспокойство, - Тандеркрекер вывернулся из чужих объятий. - Не вижу смысла переживать. На данный момент мы сделали всё, что смогли. Вот вернутся они с этим архивистом, там и посмотрим.  
Сикер легко приземлился обратно на платформу и игриво подозвал гладиатора к себе. Саундвейв на клик опешил, но тут же расслабился: никто не знал о его способностях, а Тандеркрекер просто угадал. Хотя это было опасно.  
\- Расскажи мне, Саундвейв, о чём ты думаешь? - летун немного подвинулся, когда тёмно-синий мех подошёл к нему и опустился рядом. - Ты почти не разговариваешь. Весь такой загадочный, таинственный! Не хочешь поделиться мыслями?  
\- Нет, - честно признался тот. - Я озвучиваю всё, что считаю нужным, - добавил он.  
Тандеркрекер взвинченно стравил пар и демонстративно отвернулся, хотя с платформы не сбежал. И даже не стал возражать, когда крупная ладонь недвусмысленно прошлась по его бедру.  
\- Странный ты, - буркнул он, - но мне нравишься. Думать умеешь.  
\- Не то что Скайварп, - проурчал Саундвейв. - Да?  
\- Прямо с глоссы снял, - удивился сикер и снова повернулся к нему.  
Гладиатор легко подхватил его и перетащил на себя, принялся оглаживать обоими манипуляторами, стравливая слабые заряды в стыки брони и наслаждаясь мягким, почти нежным обволакивающим чувством желания.  
\- До сих пор удивляюсь, как быстро тебе удалось затащить меня на платформу, - честно признался Тандеркрекер. - Это мало кому удавалось…  
\- Скайварп рассказал, что ты любишь, - честно признался гладиатор. - Я просто воспользовался информацией.  
О том, что он зажал озабоченного сикера в углу и как следует оттрахал пальцами до звёзд на внутреннем экране, мех умолчал. Достаточно было того, что Скайварп добровольно раскрылся настолько, что Саундвейву хватило сил и времени изучить его хаотичный разум и отыскать там то, что касалось Тандеркрекера.  
\- Плюс, ты первый заинтересовался мной, - чуть погодя, добавил он.  
Тандеркрекер довольно заурчал и расщёлкнул кодпис. Тут же свернулась готовая к соединению скрутка, и Саундвейв накрыл её ладонью.  
\- Я не настаиваю, - немного поласкав пучок проводов и зарывшись в самое основание, задумчиво изрёк гладиатор, - но я бы хотел тебе кое-что предложить.  
\- Слушаю, - сикер уже подтекал и в предвкушении ёрзал, игриво расцарапывая тёмно-синюю броню под пальцами.  
\- Пригаси оптику, - велел гладиатор, - и не включай, пока я не разрешу. Обещаю. Тебе понравится.  
\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - проникновенно признался сикер. - Если я соглашусь… снимешь визор?  
Саундвейв затих: опять летун всё о том же. Гладиатор едва ли не с самого начала сказал, что его визор неприкосновен. Он никогда его не снимает. Зачем об этом просить?  
\- Я не знаю, почему ты скрываешь фейсплет, - фыркнул паром сикер, - но я знаю, что у тебя есть губы. И я хочу их поцеловать. Пусть даже с отключенное оптикой. Намёк понятен?  
\- Дотерпишь до конца, получишь награду, - уступил Саундвейв. - Не прикасайся к моей лицевой. Я сам сделаю это, когда придёт время. Обещаю.  
\- Ты действительно недотрога и привереда, - наигранно оскорбился Тандеркрекер. - Но ладно. Если это поможет мне урвать поцелуй, так и быть, я потерплю.  
Саундвейв про себя в очередной раз удивился тому, насколько романтичным иногда бывал его нынешний избранник. Несмотря на довольно дерзкий, пусть и флегматичный нрав, на Тандеркрекера временами нападала необъяснимая нежность. И именно поэтому сейчас он послушно перетёк на платформу, где вытянулся и раздвинул ноги, принявшись ласкать свой корпус и глухо постанывать в предвкушении. Гладиатор жестом велел ему отключить оптику, и когда сикер послушно выполнил требование, прогнал целый цикл вентиляции, прежде чем расщёлкнул магнитные замки и выпустил на волю ещё один свой секрет.  
Мех удобно устроился между изящными ногами сикера, мягко оглаживая их и разминая затёкшие конечности. Два длинных тонких щупа с удовольствием раскрутились и теперь обшаривали всё, до чего могли дотянуться, изучая окружающую обстановку. Тандеркрекер довольно урчал движком и даже улыбнулся, когда его осторожно подхватили под бёдра и дёрнули на себя.  
\- Шалишь? - ухмыльнулся он в темноту. Гироскопы немного расслаблялись, и сикеру начинало казаться, что он не лежит на платформе, а плавает в темноте, как в невесомости.  
Саундвейв ощутимо пощекотал его по коленному шарниру снопом искр, возвращая в реальность. Щупы в предвкушении завибрировали и медленно поползли по начищенному металлу ног выше. Их длина позволяла им окутать Тандеркрекера едва ли не с ног до головы, но гладиатора сейчас интересовало не это.  
Мех зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как один из щупов выпустил из оголовка пучок более мелких проводов, и они в предвкушении затрепетали, считывая пожелания хозяина. Оставалось надеяться, что Тандеркрекер не испугается и не сбежит. Хотя некоторая доля риска была присуща всем летунам, и Саундвейв надеялся, что сегодняшний эксперимент только раззадорит неугомонного любовника.  
Подрагивающий джампер легко разошёлся под лёгкой, но настойчивой лаской. Щупики взъерошили ворох проводов, обвили ведущий стержень и принялись мягко его массировать, посылая слабые вибрации на чувствительную оплётку. Тандеркрекер сам не заметил, как подключил дополнительную систему охлаждения. Ощущения были немного странными, но довольно приятными, хотя сикер сроду бы не додумался до столь неординарных ласк. А уж когда в стержень проскользнуло нечто очень-очень тонкое, извиваясь и пробираясь глубже, летун даже запаниковал.  
\- Спокойнее, - удержал его от резкого рывка Саундвейв. - Помни: я не причиню тебе вреда.  
\- Что это? - заходясь от медленно нарастающего где-то в глубине корпуса жара, поинтересовался Тандеркрекер.  
\- Я, - коротко ответил гладиатор.  
Сикер взвизгнул, когда почувствовал давление на один из дополнительных топливных кабелей. Оно тут же исчезло, а вот чувство чего-то ворочающегося усилилось. Меху казалось, что его не просто поимели в джампер… Но ещё и растянули обычно узкий проход до размеров чёрной дыры. И когда это нечто снова жадно толкнулось в топливопровод, Тандеркрекер подавился вентиляцией: вспыхнул ярким пламенем стыд за необходимое желание избавиться от излишков топлива. Одно дело, когда проризиненная насадка пробиралась сквозь плотные прокладки к топливному баку, и совсем другое, когда хотелось слить прямо под себя… как сейчас.  
\- Всё в порядке? - глухой шёпот Саундвейва выдернул сикера из обжигающего озера раскаляющегося стыда. - Тебе не о чем волноваться. Если хочешь слить - давай. Я помогу.  
Тандеркрекер ответить не успел: неуловимо гибкий, едва ощутимый отросток в нём чересчур сильно - на взгляд самого сикера! - боднул топливопровод, и летун с громким воплем вскинулся на платформе, чувствуя, как рывками бьёт из оголовка джампера топливо. Извивающийся щупик откровенно нехотя вынырнул наружу, и Тандеркрекер вздохнул с облегчением… чтобы через клик дёрнуться настолько сильно, что Саундвейву пришлось навалиться на него сверху, придавливая к платформе и удерживая на месте.  
Топливо хлынуло с удвоенной силой, пока залитый стыдом и трансфлюидом сикер извивался под напором унизительного удовольствия. Он хрипел вентиляцией, царапал заострёнными когтями тёмно-синие плечевые блоки гладиаторы и, кажется, проклинал любовника, повёрнутого на экспериментах. Щупики вокруг ещё некоторое время после слива сжимали его и вибрировали, почти выдавливая остатки.  
\- Ненавижу тебя… - с трудом изрёк он, выдохнувшись и растянувшись на платформе.  
Джампер упрямо не желал складываться обратно в единую конструкцию и теперь торчал ошалело посвёркивающими кончиками штекеров в разные стороны.  
\- Красиво, - Саундвейв тихо стравил пар и, наконец, осторожно отстегнул визор. - Не смотри.  
Тандеркрекер вскинул оптограни так, словно говорил, что ему не до этого. А через клик замер, недоверчиво прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Гибкая сегментированная глосса сосредоточенно собирала начинающие застывать капли с брюшных пластин, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Саундвейв довольно быстро очищал заляпанный металл, стремительно приближаясь к подрагивающим лепесткам защитной мембраны.  
\- Я сейчас тебя переверну, - покладисто сообщил он сикеру.  
Тандеркрекер, разнежившийся было под тягучей лаской, подавился вентиляцией и на клик потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Правда, почти сразу же он упёрся коленями в платформу, а под ладонями ощутил разгорячённый честплейт партнёра.  
\- Садись, - гладиатор недвусмысленно прошёлся оголовком собственного джампера по чужому порту, сладко и влажно сжимающемуся в предвкушении.  
Тандеркрекер обхватил ладонью чужую скрутку, немного поласкал её, раззадоривая редкими искрами статики, и направил в себя, осторожно опускаясь до упора. Приёмные кольца довольно легко разошлись под знакомой конфигурацией и в меру плотно обхватили тугой пучок кабелей.  
\- Я сейчас подключусь, - буднично и немного звонче обычного, произнёс Саундвейв. - Можешь кричать. Полог тишины включен.  
Сикер в предвкушении облизнулся, уверенный в том, что его жест не остался без внимания. К его удивлению меха внезапно дёрнули вниз, и Тандеркрекер не сразу осознал, что к нему прижались в быстром, скользком поцелуе.  
Сикер дёрнулся и в голос застонал, ощутив первые подключения. Штекеры размеренно елозили внутри и подключались к наиболее подходящим портам, но гладиатор не спешил начинать гнать ток. Он мягко, но настойчиво уложил летуна на себе и сполз немного ниже, так, чтобы утыкаться носом сикеру в шейные кабели. Тандеркрекер вцепился в его плечевые блоки и замер, в предвкушении гоняя вентиляцию.  
Летун всхлипнул, когда почувствовал пару пальцев, протолкнувшуюся в резервный порт. Он редко им пользовался, предпочитая самое обычное подключение. Долбиться во все дыры любил Скайварп, но Тандеркрекер такой страсти не разделял и оттого с тенью лёгкого сомнения ждал, что будет дальше. Лепестки плавно разошлись, и из форсунок брызнуло несколько капель проводящей смазки для облегчения процесса.  
\- Не бойся, - прошелестел Саундвейв: щупы в предвкушении слабенько вибрировали, и мех дал команду на их соединение. Два разномастных пучка проводов сплелись в один, принимая форму, наиболее близкую к обычному джамперу. - Я немного продлю время твоего удовольствия.  
Тандеркрекер тихо стравил пар, когда пальцы покинули его, но напрягся, когда его схватили за бампер и немного растянули в противоположные стороны порт…  
… сикер завизжал в голос, когда в резервный ткнулось нечто округлое, смутно похожее на джампер. Оно на пробу несколько раз выскользнуло обратно и толкнулось снова вперёд, растягивая приёмные кольца почти до упора. Саундвейв крепко держал немного напряжённого любовника, пока его щупы, продолжая слабо вибрировать, добирались до редко используемых разъёмов. Капли смазки стекали по скрутке, и гладиатор с удовольствием втянул ароматный запах, запоминая его и откладывая в уме в отдельную ячейку.  
\- Ты должен мне тонну объяснений, - в перерывах между стонами и импульсивными вздрагиваниями, пробормотал Тандеркрекер.  
\- Потом, - прошелестел мех и прижал партнёра к себе поближе. Теперь можно было начинать.  
Сикер завопил почти сразу, когда почувствовал хлёсткий удар тока в себе. Энергон, казалось, вскипал в магистралях, опьяняя и расслабляя ещё больше. Напряжение скакало одновременно из обеих скруток, и Тандеркрекеру только и оставалось, что лежать, стонать и подмахивать бёдрами во время особо сильных скачков. Он уже привык к ощущения невероятной заполненности и теперь наслаждался каждым кусачим щелчком удовольствия, возносящим его на пик блаженства. Саундвейв внизу что-то невнятно урчал, напевал себе под нос, как часто делал, когда расслаблялся и позволял жгучему удовольствия захлестнуть себе по кончики шлема.  
Ребут подступал стремительно, окуная партнёров в море обжигающего кайфа. Тандеркрекер держался до последнего, но не утерпел и первым впился в наспех нашаренные губы гладиатора, сминая их в утопающих поцелуях и прокусывая тонкий металл заострёнными клыками. Саундвейв до хруста сминаемых деталей прижимал его к себе, отвечая на каждую ласку и отзываясь всем естеством на зов Искры, готовой принять его в свои объятия.  
Воздух вокруг раскалился, и даже сквозняк не помогал унять море бушующих страстей. Полог тишины вибрировал, с трудом справляясь с повышенными тонами. Саундвейв гнал на пределе мощностей, целуя и кусая всё, что попадалось, пока сикер отчаянно цеплялся за него, елозя на двух скрутках и умоляя не останавливаться. Пик удовольствия пронзил их синхронно. Тандеркрекер заголосил, выбивая напрочь дрожащие стёкла, пока гладиатор вдавливал его в себя, проваливаясь в долгожданный глубокий ребут. Сикер завалился на него, не осознавая, что системы охлаждения отказали, а воздух наполнился чем-то палёным. Возможно, они что-то пережгли друг у друга. Но Тандеркрекер этого не знал… Ему было хорошо в чужих объятиях, и этого пока хватало.

*** 

Обстановка накалялась стремительно. Айякон, казалось, был готов к стычке с Сенатом, но вот удара изнутри не ожидал: в Цитадели, на глазах у всего Верховного Совета, мир простых кибертронцев раскололся напополам.  
Мегатронус и Орион Пакс пришли туда вместе, как друзья, а ушли по одиночке, снедаемые чувством тоски, горя и вины. Мегатронус сожалел о друге и о потерянных возможностях. Орион Пакс сожалел о товарище и вспыхнувших разногласиях. И хотя они оба мечтали только об одном, - вернуть мир на Кибертрон! - они смотрели на ситуация с разных сторон.  
Саундвейва обдало такой волной негатива, что ему пришлось даже закрыться и отступить, переживая первый из многих приступов всепоглощающей ярости. Спустя несколько дней, Мегатронус вернулся, но был задумчивым… он стал каким-то другим. Он молча прошёл в сторону энергария, достал первый попавшийся под руку куб и надорвал оболочку, а через клик с гневным воплем швырнул его в стену. Старскрим нахмурился, одарив разноцветное пятно брезгливым взглядом.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он, жестом дав понять братьям, чтобы те не лезли.  
Их небольшой и наспех организованный штаб стремительно переместился из барра в элитное съёмное жильё сикеров. Старскрим не высказывал радости, что грязные гладиаторы будут топтаться по его дому, но здраво рассудил, что сейчас приоритеты следовало расставить совершенно в другом порядке.  
\- Всё это время старый хлыщ хранил Матрицу у себя, - гневно отозвался Мегатронус. - Он прилюдно объявил о том, что ждал подходящую на место Прайма кандидатуру, что надеялся и верил, что однажды появится Достойный.  
Старскрим безмолвно кивнул. Скайварп подобрался и затих, закопался в Тандеркрекера, благоразумно решив не лезть на рожон.  
\- Они выслушали меня, и некоторые даже согласились, - серебристый гладиатор постепенно приходил в себя, брал хлещущие через край эмоции под контроль. Саундвейв немного расслабился, но стал ещё внимательнее наблюдать за старым другом. - Но Трион… он посчитал мои методы… гм, как же он сказал? Ах да, излишне кардинальными, - не удержался, спародировал одного из древнейших кибертронцев гладиатор. - Орион предложил переговоры: твёрдые, достойные слушания! Во благо народа!  
\- Дай угадаю, - Старскрим оторвался от стены и обошёл гладиатора по кругу, едко ухмыляясь, - тебя обломали. Какая жалость… А я возлагал на тебя большие надежды.  
\- Следи за глоссой, летун, - холодно предупредил его Мегатронус. - Я стал первым на арене, стану первым и на войне.  
\- Интересно, как? - сикер затормозил прямо перед ним, скептично скрестил манипуляторы на кокпите. - Побьёшь сенаторов своим начищенным лезвием? Уверен, они оценят.  
\- Я не один, - тихо прошипел боец. - Или ты думал, что я выложил на стол перед тобой сразу все карты что ли? - ухмыльнулся он. - Ошибаешься, наглая выскочка. У гладиаторов всегда есть запасной план… У меня… гм, были сомнения, что кое-что может пойти не так, и они подтвердились. Поэтому пора переходить к плану Б.  
\- Мы возвращаемся в Вос, - Старскрим равнодушно пожал плечами, - прошёлся слушок, что коренные жители могут проникнуть на территорию. Мы с братьями улетаем домой.  
Тандеркрекер бросил быстрый на тёмно-синего гладиатора, но тот упрямо молчал. Сикер еле заметно поджал губы: вот так, да? Ну что же, понятно. Значит, так тому и быть.  
\- А кто сказал, что я тебя отпускаю? - Мегатронус внезапно нехорошо оскалился. - Ты слишком много знаешь, ржавый болт. И твои братья тоже. Я не могу отпустить тебя обратно… Ты ради собственного бампера любому сенатору сдашь меня и мои планы при первой же возможности.  
\- Я не спрашивал твоего разрешения, - прищурился сикер, - и нас трое, если ты не заметил.  
\- Вы хрупкие создания, Старскрим, - отозвался гладиатор. - Вас легко сломать… Саундвейву хватит трёх кликов, чтобы размазать вас троих по стенке. Хочешь узнать, как?  
“Скример, может, я просто портну нас? - с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался по внутренней связи Скайварп. - Он меня пугает!”  
“Это самый оптимальный выход, - поддержал брата Тандеркрекер. - Они что-то задумали, и лично я не хочу участвовать в этих распрях.”  
Но Старскрим промолчал.  
\- Покажи им, Саунд, - обратился к другу Мегатронус, - покажи им наглядно, о чём я говорю.  
\- Старскрим блефует, - чётко отозвался тёмно-синий гладиатор, - у них нет ни единого шанса вернуться в Вос. Он боится тебя и хочет защитить триаду.  
\- И что всё это значит? - прошипел истребитель. - Я…  
\- Заглохни, - осадил его Мегатронус. - Саундвейв ещё не закончил.  
\- Тандеркрекер в сомнениях, - словно не слыша их, продолжил мех. - Мечется между искровой связью и социальной привязанностью, не знает, кто прав, а кто виноват. Может оказаться давление на лидера, но не знает, стоит ли.  
Старскрим посерел и шагнул было к гладиатору, но синий джет выбросил манипулятор вперёд и остановил его.  
\- Скайварпу налить, - равнодушно добавил Саундвейв. - Он хочет остаться с триадой независимо от того, где они будут, а сейчас мечтает как следует оприходовать двойной фальш-джампер с температурными настройками, который он не так давно приобрёл по Сети. Джампер лежит в правом нижнем сабспейсе.  
\- Ты больной? - недоверчиво вскинул левую оптогрань Старскрим.  
\- Шлак, а он угадал! - восхищённо присвитстнул телепортер, тут же запустив когтистую ладонь в сабспейс и нащупав там интерфейс-игрушку. - Квинтец… а я и забыл, куда положил его! Скример, Тандер, хотите попробовать?  
Тандеркрекер залепил брату подзатыльник, и тот, ойкнув, предпочёл отодвинуться подальше.  
\- Нам нет нужды вас убивать, - Саундвейв шагнул в свет и поднял манипуляторы к фейсплету. Послышался щелчок. - Мне достаточно переписать каждого из вас… И для этого мне не нужны иглы мнемохирурга.  
Гладиатор стащил визор и поднял лицевую к сикерам. Старскрим брезгливо скривился и чуть отступил. Тандеркрекер подавлено опустил крылья, не веря собственной оптике. И только Скайварп выдал тоненькую трель:  
\- Шлака тебя жизнь побила…  
Изуродованный фейсплет украшали жуткие шрамы. Левый окуляр горел заметно менее ярко, чем правый, а некогда красивые губы (Тандеркрекер почему-то подумал, что раньше названный партнёр был довольно симпатичным меха) теперь представляли сплошную рваную рану, которая некрасиво скалилась, местами оголяя основание острых рядов дентопластин.  
\- Я сделал это сам во время одного из приступов, - гладиатор сделал ещё шаг. - Я аутлаер, и моя Искра позволяет мне считывать эмоции и мысли, а при более глубоком погружении в ваш разум я способен превратить вас либо в дронов, либо в бет.  
\- Я сам узнал об этом недавно… Считайте, что Саундвейв в некотором смысле телепат. Так что выбирайте с умом, - ухмыльнулся Мегатронус, - предложение в силе первые три брийма.  
Сикеры сгруппировались и медленно отступили к противоположной стене. Старскрим судорожно размышлял, прикидывая и просчитывая самые разные варианты развития событий. Тандеркрекер тревожно кусал губы и то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки: он знал, что между ним и Саундвейвом вспыхнула более глубокая связь, чем между простыми партнёрами на ночь, но истребитель ни капли не сомневался в том, что гладиатор встанет на сторону друга и перепишет ещё по щелчку пальцев. Скайварп же думал о том, получится ли у него совмещать дико важные дела (которыми занимались Скример и остальные) с личной жизнью (которая непосредственно у него была очень и очень бурной).  
\- Скрим… - Тандеркрекер неожиданно сжал серый плечевой блок сикера, - у нас ведь нет выбора, да?  
\- Либо присоединиться к мелкой кучке революционеров, либо превратиться в тупых дронов, пускающих энергоновые слюни… - прошелестел лидер триады. - Шлак.  
Он сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
\- Шлак, ладно, - выплюнул Старскрим, - твоя взяла, оплавок. Моя триада пойдёт за тобой, но только ради Кибертрона и нашего города, Воса.  
\- Как только наступит мир во всём мире, а Сенат рассыплется пеплом, я с радостью тебя отпущу, - пообещал серебристый гладиатор. - Отныне я Мегатрон. И моё слово - закон!  
Разумеется, они все знали, что гладиатор лгал: Старскрим собственными руками подписал себе смертный приговор. Но в этом случае была возможность обезопасить хотя бы братьев. На первых порах сикеру этого было достаточно.  
\- Что ты планируешь делать? - поинтересовался он.  
Саундвейв надел визор обратно и ушёл в тень, молчаливой горой оставшись позади новоявленного лидера.  
\- Собираемся и сегодня же вылетаем в Тарн, - Мегатрон отвернулся и воззрился на ночной Кибертрон, стремительно просыпающийся по ту сторону мутного оконного стекла. - Меня там ждут. По пути я немного расскажу вам о своих планах…

*** 

Кровопролитное сражение затянулось.  
Кибертрон пылал в огне войны и плакал прахом падших, которых с каждым днём становилось всё больше. Десептиконы - так назвала себя стремительно набирающая численность фракция Мегатрона - отвоевали Тарн, а за ним Каон. В их рядах пошёл невероятный наплыв новобранцев, каждый из которых был готов немного изменить корпус и взяться за оружие. Каждый был готов подняться на фоне горящих резиденций Сената, над которыми развевался голографический флаг с тёмно-лиловой инсигнией, и пойти по дезактивным корпусам друзей к светлому будущему.  
Орион Пакс… нет, Оптимус Прайм сориентировался быстрее, чем Мегатрону бы хотелось, но в то же время он был к этому готов. В конце концов, его старый друг никогда не был дураком - в отличие от Верховного Совета, который, поджав хвост, словно трусливые турболисицы, сбежал едва ли не при первой же возможности. Кое-как собранная армия, назвавшая себя автоботами, также набирала рекрутов и готовилась выступить против десептиконов.  
Но Мегатрон, собрав высшую офицерскую ставку, которую почтили своим присутствием те, кто всё это начал, атаковал Симфур, отвлекая внимание Прайма на простых религиозных граждан, а сам помчался в главный штаб сенаторов… Они сбились в кучу и в спешке организовали подземный бункер в районе Марганцевых гор. Но идти туда напролом Мегатрон не стал: он почти откровенно наслаждался тем, как отчаянно цеплялись алчные сенаторы за свои никчёмные жизни. Бывшему гладиатору и ныне лидеру фракции десептиконов хотелось заставить их страдать…  
Поэтому он спланировал атаку немного иначе. Калис - топливно-химический научно-исследовательский город - стал его прикрытием. Переманить либо перебить учёных оказалось гораздо проще, чем Мегатрон предполагал сначала, а уж переправиться через самый узкий проход Масляного моря и добраться до сенаторов со спины… Мегатрон никогда не ликовал так, как тогда, когда его личная авиация во главе со Старскримом и его триадой атаковала Марганцевые горы и разнесла обманчиво крепкую, как оказалось, защиту в пух и прах.  
Несчастные сенаторы позорно кричали, некоторые умоляли их пощадить, обещали несметные богатства, секретные разработки и многое другое, только бы им позволили снять полномочия и навеки покинуть Кибертрон. Но вкусившие крови бойцы, долгое время ждавшие такой возможности, даже не слушали своих пленников. Они приволокли выживших ботов прямиком под ноги лидеру и отступили, в нетерпении передёргивая затворы пушек и предвкушая долгую, мучительную смерть каждому из тех, кто когда-то господствовал над ними.  
Мегатрон распылялся недолго. Он неожиданно чувственно поблагодарил сенаторов за то, что они подняли Кибертрон из руин, помогли ему расцвести, но… Всему хорошему когда-то приходит конец. Многие стали позволять себе слишком многое, другие закрывали глаза на то, что игнорировать было нельзя, третьи равнодушно нарушали законы, которые сами же и писали… А такое прощать опасно для собственной жизни.  
Лидер десептиконов запустил в глобальную сеть обращение ко всем гражданам Кибертрона, которые либо бежали, скрываясь в нейтральских секторах, либо прятались среди руин, борясь за свой актив, о том, как он освобождает планету, их дом от ржавой коррозии, которую собой представляли сенаторы. И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не тот, кто нёс на своих плечах их наследие. Мегатрон прилюдно обвинил старого друга, а ныне Оптимуса Прайма в том, что он добился своего положение только благодаря сенаторам, на которых работал Верховный Совет, а значит… отныне они враги. И пока не падёт один из них, второй не успокоится.  
Война перешла на новый уровень.

Схватка в Родионе принесла много потерь обеим сторонам. Саундвейв, занявший место главного связиста десептиконской фракции, предчувствовал неладное с самого начала. И несмотря на обострённое чувство опасности, ему не удавалось выцепить из окружающего хаоса то, что сильнее всего терзало Искру. Сикеры с самого утра улетели в разведку, а Саундвейв занимался анализом прослушки: одна из его новообретённых кассет - Рэведж - с радостью помогал ему во многих миссиях по сбору информации. Например, в последний раз звероформеру удалось пробраться в главный штаб автоботов и установить там несколько жучков, из которых Саундвейв и пытался сейчас выжать максимум информации.  
Лорд Мегатрон закрылся у себя и погрузился в тяжкие раздумья, разрабатывая стратегию и оценивая собственные силы. Вечером он созовёт собрание, сопоставит все факты, и завтра они атакую город… Автоботы прятали где-то в подземных лабиринтах секретные разработки Верховного Совета. А недавно прошёлся слушок, что сам Альфа Трион скрывался где-то там же. Мегатрона это не пугало, но беспокоило, и потому он собирался с силами. Тем более, что автоботы отыскали где-то отменного тактика, которому удавалось на полном ходу вставлять десептиконам блокираторы в колёса и крылья.  
Саундвейв не заметил, как пролетело время до самого вечера. Ночное небо заволокло гарью и смрадов пылающих дезактивов, и некогда яркие звёзды теперь лишь изредка издевательски подмигивали редким прохожим. Да и некому было на них смотреть… меха скрывались на своих многочисленных базах, и теперь на поверхности лежали лишь дезактивы, взирающие в небеса пустыми чёрными глазницами.  
Связист устало выпрямился и отступил назад: кое-что извлечь удалось, и он уже отправил материал их лидеру. Кажется, можно было взять небольшой перерыв. Интересно, Тандеркрекер уже вернулся? С того момента, как разразилась война, их с истребителем отношения переживали самые разные периоды. Сначала крепли, потом даже распались, и десептиконы разошлись, но чуть позже, когда Тандеркрекер едва не погиб во время атаки на Центральный Айяконский Архив (спасибо автоботу-наводчику Бластеру, к которому у Саундвейва был теперь личный счёт), бывший гладиатор осознал, что жить порознь они не могу. И меха снова сошлись…  
Сикер ответил буквально через несколько кликов после звонка и сообщил, что они с триадой уже возвращаются. Саундвейв пообещал встретить его и, получив разрешение от Мегатрона, покинул пульт управления. И чем ближе десептикон подходил к кварте, тем тревожнее билась Искра на ложементе. Экс-гладиатор немного подумал и развернулся, бросился к выходу для истребителей, где трансформировался и взмыл ввысь, навстречу главной сикерской триаде.  
Истребили, по подсчётам Саундвейва, уже должны были пересечь территорию десептиконских земель и сейчас двигались к главному штабу… Но их не было. Связист рванул вперёд на ускоренной тяге и запустил сканирование, выискивая знакомые сигнатуры. Тандеркрекер обнаружился неподалёку на земле, и они втроём со Старскримом и Скайварпом о чём-то яростно спорили. Саундвейв уловил неподдельный страх и поспешил трансформироваться в прыжке.  
\- Не шевелись! - взвизгнул лидер триады, когда телепат приземлился неподалёку, а Скайварп опасно дёрнулся. - Замри!  
\- Саунд, шлак, что ты здесь забыл? - накинулся на партнёра Тандеркрекер.  
Экс-гладиатор быстро подошёл к ним и тут же замер, рассматривая ехидно поблёскивающую в полумраке деталь вмонтированной в землю мины.  
\- У нас десять бриймов, - выругался Старскрим, - шлак, я не умею разминировать бомбы!  
\- Успокойся, - Тандеркрекер крепко сжал его плечевой блок, - мы справимся. Главное, не паниковать.  
\- Я могу просто портнуть нас отсюда, - радостно сообщил Скайварп. - Ну рванёт, подумаешь!  
\- Проблема в том, что это сеть мин, - Тандеркрекер опасливо поджал крылья, - рванёт одна, рванёт всё. Это слишком рискованно. Наша база не пострадает, но внимание автоботов привлечёт.  
\- Расступитесь, - Саундвейв присел на колено и выпустил гибкие щупы. Скайварп недвусмысленно присвистнул, заметив их.  
\- И не надейся, - осадил брата Тандеркрекер, - увижу - убью. Собственноручно.  
Скайварп гоготнул.  
\- Я связался с Мегатроном, - Старскрим повернулся к ним, - он сказал, что мины не должны взлететь на воздух. Слышишь, Саундвейв? Тише масла, ниже пыли.  
Саундвейв кивнул и сосредоточился на мине: весовая, это плохо. Если Скайварп дёрнется и хотя бы на сантиметр сдвинется, механизм решит, что вес изменился, и они все взлетят на воздух. Связист закопался в настройки и с удивлением отметил про себя, что почерк был ему незнаком. Это не автоботы раскинули здесь целую взрывоопасную сеть, это была третья сторона… Любопытно.  
Мех принялся аккуратно считывать все параметры и выстраивать на внутреннем экране скан-схему, параллельно скидывая всё Дредвингу - этот странный мех и его брат-близнец Скайквейк не так давно присоединились к десептиконам, но его навыки сапёра поражали. Дредвинг сориентировался быстро и теперь задавал наводящие вопросы в попытках окончательно определить тип мины перед ним.  
\- Я ни на что не намекаю, но осталось четыре брийма, - Старскрим нервно постукивал заострёнными когтями по собственным предплечьям. Когда-то давно его пальцы могли разве что слегка оцарапать чужую броню. Теперь же сикер был способен одним быстрым движением манипулятора вспороть кому-нибудь шейные кабели. Посмертно.  
\- Живее, Дред, - пробубнил Скайварп по общему чату, - это нервирует.  
Сапёр прислал в ответ похабный глиф и вернулся к инструкциям.  
\- В далё-окие древние вре-е-мена, когда-а рассвет ступа-ал на землю, жи-или-были отва-ажные меха, чьи искры грели ми-ир любовью… - гулко пропел Тандеркрекер.  
Саундвейв на клик оторвался от своего занятия: неожиданно… Но Скайварп, кажется, отвлёкся и сосредоточился на древней песне, которую частенько запевали простые солдаты. Старскрим нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, но в итоге присоединился к брату, и теперь они втроём с телепортером проговаривали знакомые до боли слова, сбившись в кучу, как в далёком детстве… Саундвейв в фоновом режиме считывал их эмоции, и его захлестнуло таким потоком нежности, что даже выбило немного из колеи.  
\- Готово, - связист с облегчением стравил пар. - Скайварп, осторожно убираешь ногу и сразу же взлетаешь, - скомандовал он. - Тандеркрекер, Старскрим, вы за ним. По очереди. На землю особо не наступать. Раз здесь целая сеть…  
\- Ха, думаете, это всё?! - громко окликнули их. - Как бы не так! Подумаешь, избавились от одной бомбы! Оплавки! Это вам за Родион!!!  
Саундвейв резко вскочил и обернулся, но щупы на клик заклинило, и десептикон пропустил тот самый миг, когда острая стрела, вспыхнувшая в пути, приземлилась неподалёку. Старскрим посерел и вцепился в связиста, оттаскивая того подальше… На фоне вспыхнувшего наконеченика кто-то заливисто рассмеялся и исчез, а десептиконов смыло хаосом. Мины начали взрываться.  
Саундвейва оглушило сразу же, и он согнулся пополам, не в силах вернуть ориентацию. Кажется, ему кто-то что-то говорил, но он не слышал, подсознательно просчитывая вероятности и понимая, что улететь они не успевают. Рядом кто-то закричал, и связист недоумённо обернулся в ту сторону: Тандеркрекер грустно улыбался ему, пока пламя пожирало его восхитительные длинные ноги. Сикер прижимал к себе перепуганного вусмерть телепортера, странно сползшего вниз и отчаянно цепляющегося за брата.  
Саундвейв не чувствовал бьющегося в истерике в его руках Старскрима. Весь мир вокруг исчез, погасло пламя… остался лишь Тандеркрекер, безмолвно транслирующий одну-единственную эмоцию тому, кому когда-то не побоялся открыть Искру: любовь. Скайварп, кажется, поднял руку, и мир вокруг завертелся в лиловой вспышке. Саундвейв как в замедленной съёмке наблюдал за тем, как медленно поднимается на дыбы огонь и как исчезает за пеленой пламени самый близкий для него мех. Чьи-то оглушающие вопли едва ощутимо пробивались сквозь плотную пелену пустоты, и Саундвейв удивлённо опустил шлем вниз: на Старскриме не было фейсплета… А в следующее мгновение об визор что-то гулко стукнуло. Связист ошарашенно мигнул стремительно затухающей оптикой и про себя удивился: почему Старскрим надрывно кричал, но гладиатор его не слышал?


	3. 3.

Саундвейв давно научился не задавать лишних вопросов. Если бы он постоянно искал ответы, то поехал бы процессором ещё пару миллионов лет назад и к настоящему моменту превратился в бестолкового дрона. Проще было выполнять приказы, нести службу и заниматься тем, что получалось лучше всего: работать с информационными файлами. Монотонность отвлекала, лишала мозговой модуль силы самосознания, отключала способность думать и тем самым уменьшала никогда не затихающую боль. Саундвейв с трудом, но научился справляться с ней… А Старскрим нет.  
Приближалась годовщина - плохая дата, страшная, день, когда случилась неповторимая трагедия. Но помнили о ней немногие и мало кто понимал, почему авиакоммандер становился в эти дни особенно противным, мерзким и крикливым. Тех, кто помнил, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одного манипулятора. Даже если это была трёхпалая ладонь Саундвейва.  
В этот раз годовщина застала их на Земле - захолустная мерзотностная планетка, напичканная живой органикой, которая в буквальном смысле лезла из всех щелей. Саундвейв научился её не замечать, а вот Старскрим орал при каждом удобном случае. Впрочем, он всегда орал… С тех пор как погибли Тандеркрекер и Скайварп, Старскрим навсегда перешёл на повышенные тона. В противном случае он грозился сорваться и легендарным Криком звезды убить минимум половину остатков десептиконской армии. Повторения того инцидента не хотелось, и Мегатрон велел сикеру навсегда забыть о спокойном тоне разговора.  
В первое время Саундвейв часто вспоминал те дни, что он провёл в медбэе, пока медики сновали вокруг него и собирали его корпус по частям. Признаться честно, даже Хук удивился, когда понял, что связист выжил. Ударная волна от вопля Старскрима в буквальном смысле раздавила бывшего гладиатора: у него полностью отказали аудиосенсоры, сильно пострадал вокалайзер, оказавшийся в эпицентре крика, а врезавшийся в визор металлический обломок стержня навсегда лишил его и без того хрупкую оптику возможности смотреть на мир привычным способом. Мегатрон велел пересобрать одного из своих заместителей и выкрутить на максимум настройки эхолокации, которыми тот когда-то хвастался.  
Это были трудные времена… Старскрим едва не сошёл с ума от горя, и ему потребовалось огромное количество времени, чтобы немного затянуть рану в Искре и сосредоточиться на войне. Отныне сикеру было наплевать и на Вос, и на себя: он жил только ради мести. И когда когтистые манипуляторы отыскали зачинщика того беспорядка, Оптимус Прайм единственный раз дрогнул и лично вышел на связь с Мегатроном с просьбой удержать сумасшедшего сикера от правосудия.  
\- Я не могу, Прайм, - задумчиво признался тогда лидер десептиконов. - Теоретически я бы вытащил кого угодно, но только не Хот Рода. Тем более, что он сам попался Старскриму… И скажу честно: я позволю моему заместителю убить твоего мальца только ради того, чтобы он сам окончательно не съехал с катушек.  
Переговоры закончились, так толком и не начавшись: Прайм неоднократно предпринимал попытки вызволить одного из своих подопечных, устраивал диверсии, выходил на переговоры и даже предлагал по-настоящему крупный обмен - Хот Рода на солидную часть территорий и несколько добровольно сданных автоботских баз с запасами топлива. Но Мегатрон отказывал ему раз за разом.  
Саундвейв помнил, каким задумчивым вернулся сикер из длительного отпуска: посеревшим, исцарапанным, почти не в себе. Старскрим несколько дней провёл у себя в кварте, громя её и вопя на повышенных тонах на самого себя, после чего вышел, оживший и приведший себя в порядок, и объявил, что он готов вернуться к работе. Вот тогда-то дело и сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
Но несмотря на всё это до конца Старскрим так и не смог отпустить смерть своих братьев… Каждый год, ровно на несколько дней, авиакоммандер постепенно сходил с ума. Выражалось это в том, что он начинал вести себя… не совсем адекватно. Старскрим запросто мог заставить кого-то из подчинённых (особенно когда лорд Мегатрон создал конвейер, выпускающий пачками вехиконов и эрадиконов) перекраситься в бредовый цвет и ходить по кораблю, распевая неприличные песни. Или же вздорный сикер закрывался у себя, зазывал туда особенно наивных болтов, после чего развлекался с ними, а потом под покровом ночи тащил серые дезактивные корпуса в плавильни.  
Саундвейв это знал. А Старскрим знал, что Саундвейв знал.  
Их больная, ненормальная игра перешла на новый уровень, когда сикер обнаружил слежку, но вместо скандала он наклонился к небольшой встроенной камере и прошелестел:  
\- Ты до сих пор не в моём вкусе, Саундвейв, но так и быть: я позволю тебе наблюдать. А однажды, может быть, даже разрешу прикоснуться к себе.  
Мегатрон дал добро, наказав связисту следить за авиакоммандером: если что-то пойдёт не так, им придётся предпринять более серьёзные меры…  
Старскрим издевался над сослуживцем как мог. Иногда часами залипал в настольные игры с эрадиконами. В другое время напивался в гордом одиночестве и рыдал. Бывали года, когда он срывался и орал, костеря весь белый свет. В другое время (по большей части сикер пользовался этим способом) истребитель тащил к себе всех, кого только можно, и устраивал длительные интерфейс-рейды.  
Иногда это были всё те же вехиконы и эрадиконы, периодически их даже было много, и Старскрим откровенно кайфовал, пьяно угарая, пока простая солдатня поочерёдно удовлетворяла свои грязные желания. Иногда это был кто-то из офицеров, а дважды заходил даже сам Мегатрон. Он драл заместителя как следует, но делал это настолько молча, внимательно и сосредоточенно, что в итоге обезумевшему сикеру становилось не по себе, и он избавлялся от назойливой компании.  
А в крайне редких случаях - и Саундвейв с хорошо скрытым ужасом подумал, что в этот раз всё будет точно также - Старскрим превосходил самого себя. Он садился за своей личной рабочей панелью, откупоривал куб сверхзаряженного, отпивал немного и начинал петь. В такие дни Саундвейв ненавидел секнод-ин-коммандера особенно сильно.  
Песня, что лилась из уст Старскрима, была последним, что Саундвейв вообще слышал в своей жизни. И ему казалось почти кощунственным то, насколько издевательски растягивал губы в мерзкой ухмылке сикер, сознательно вдавливающий когти в чужую Искру.  
И вроде как связист бы мог отключиться и не позволять так унижать себя, не позволять втаптывать в грязь чувство собственного достоинства… У него не получалось. Как бы десептикон не порывался отказаться от этой странной игры, порождённой больной фантазией одного конкретного истребителя, он раз за разом возвращался к тому, с чего начинал. К Тандеркрекеру. К единственной крепкой ниточке, до сих пор стягивающей Искру тугим узлом. Как и у Старскрима… даже после смерти знаменитый Громовержец умудрялся соединять их друг с другом. Флегматичный, умиротворённый, он всегда вносил в триаду гармонию, которой завидовали многие. И Саундвейв иногда даже завидовал им, но потом Тандеркрекер приходил к нему, и всё вновь возвращалось на круги своя. Оттого связисту становилось ещё больнее, когда Старскрим, утирая омыватель с щёк, дразнил его до сих пор не затихающей в Искре мелодией.  
Бывший гладиатор в последнее время редко покидал консоль, за которой постоянно работал. Быть может, для него это был способ оттянуть неизбежное, попытаться укрыться от новой волны безумия, но появлялись в жизни моменты, когда приходилось отрываться от работы и обращать внимание на что-то ещё. Немезида затихла в предчувствии бури… Вехиконы и эрадиконы продолжали заниматься своими делами, но делали они это настолько тихо, что казалось, будто бы корабль погрузился в спячку.  
Лорд Мегатрон закрылся у себя, и Саундвейв готов был собственной Искрой поклясться, что лидер переживал сейчас трудный период. Он на полном серьёзе пытался решить самый главный вопрос: а стоило ли продолжать войну? Связист в фоновом режиме отслеживал эмоциональные скачки старого друга, пока длинные тонкие пальцы ритмично барабанили по клавишам.  
Они все были повязаны настолько крепко, что разорвать этот порочный круг не представлялось возможным. Саундвейв иногда против воли задумывался над тем, почему именно они втроём прошли всю войну от начала и до настоящего момента? Мегатрон отчаянно нуждался в поддержке и опоре, которую давали старые друзья, хотя он давным-давно поднялся, твёрдо опираясь о землю. Старскрим не хотел жить, но на подсознательном уровне цеплялся за актив настолько крепко, что готов был отрывать шлема всем, кто вставлял ему слово поперёк. А Саундвейв… Почему он торчал среди них? Только ли потому, что знакомые поля и голоса заполняли чёрную пустоту, образовавшуюся после гибели его нескольких кассет? Или было что-то ещё?  
Разведчик добрался до складов с энергоном и замер на пороге: где-то в глубине, за высокими стопками фасованного топлива, клубился небольшой ураган из физического влечения и горькой боли, отдающей на воображаемой глоссе неприятным послевкусием. Саундвейв, мягко ступая, бесшумно направился к грязному эпицентру смешанных, изломанных, покрытых россыпью боли чувств. На внутреннем экране уже спроецировалась картинка, которая практически сразу ответила на все вопросы. Связист замер через стенку из кубов.  
Старскрим глухо стонал и жарко подмахивал бёдрами, отчаянно цепляясь за двух вехиконов, похабно оглаживающих его и растягиваюх и без того раздолбанные порты. Меха урчали что-то в унисон (Саундвейв с удивлением отметил, что эти двое походили на дуоботов-близнецов - редкость в последнее время), пока сикер извивался на двух небольших скрутках, запрокинув шлем и наслаждаясь синхронными толчками.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, когда вехиконы застонали, перегружая авиакоммандера и вынося того в ребут. Старскрим устало растянулся между раскалёнными корпусами, но в себя пришёл первым и безапелляционно поднялся, болезненно вырывая из себя джампера и ни капли не заботясь о временных партнёрах. Близнецы тут же прильнули друг к другу, скрутившись в уютный комок и замерев, размеренно гоняя вентиляцию. Сикер долго на них смотрел, и Саундвейв едва заметно вздрогнул, когда истребитель вспыхнул завистью и гневом и, наклонившись, стремительно разодрал обоим ботам шейные магистрали. Вехиконы умерли быстро, даже не приходя в себя.  
\- Не это ли милосердие, Саундвейв? - прокаркал сикер, сцарапывая с внутренней стороны бедра застывшую плёнку смазки. - Умереть быстро, даже не осознав этого.  
Связист вышел из-за кубов и застыл над серыми дезактивными корпусами, до сих пор излишне трогательно переплетающими конечности.  
\- У нас мало воинов, - подбирая разные интонации и выцепляя из архивов памяти подходящие слова, отозвался экс-гладиатор. - Не переусердствуй, - нравоучительно добавил он.  
\- Да налить! - воскликнул Старскрим. - Вехиконом больше, вехиконом меньше… Они же почти как безыскровые дроны. Кому какая разница, куда подевался солдат, когда завтра на его месте окажется такой же?  
Саундвейв равнодушно молчал, позволяя истребителю немного выговориться. В конце концов, они оба знали, что сикер говорил не о глупых машинах, которые создал Мегатрон, а о том, что стало Табу для разговоров вообще. И связиста немного удивляло то, что Старскрим заговорил о братьях едва ли не прямым текстом.  
\- По сути, мы все взаимозаменяемы, - прокаркал он и зашагал из стороны в сторону, тяжело покачивая давно нечищенными крыльями. - Умру я - моё место займёт кто-то ещё. Умрёшь ты, и вместо тебя кто-то встанет за консоль. Погибнет Мегатрон, и даже вместо него кто-то другой поведёт за собой десептиконов.  
\- Например, ты! - излишне оптимистично отозвался Саундвейв и тут же поспешил исправить оплошность, отыскав более скептичный тон. - Кто, ты?!  
\- Эта война… для Мегатрона она стала смыслом жизни, но он ведь до сих пор не убил Прайма. А почему? - сикер противно скрежетнул шомполами каблуков по полу. - Да потому что без Прайма у Мегатрона не будет жизни. Он - единственное, что держит нашего лидера на плаву. Сколько у него было возможностей убить Оптимуса? Выше крыши, но он ими не воспользовался, потому что тогда придётся искать новую цель! Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что после взрыва Космического моста Мегатрону глубоко в Искре не хотелось просыпаться. Быть может, он специально там остался, а? Саундвейв… ты никогда об этом не думал? - сикер резко приблизился к нему, всматриваясь в гладкий визор. - Можешь погасить мою Искру за эти слова, старый друг, но Мегатрону пора на покой. Как и всем нам… Мы слишком долго сражаемся ни за что. Я устал…  
Старскрим неожиданно обессиленно опустил плечи и, чуть погодя, переступил через трупы и плюхнулся на небольшую кучку кубов, как на кресло.  
\- Как мне всё это надоело, - пробормотал он, - столько лет… постоянно, из раза в раз.  
\- Почему. Не скажешь. Об этом. Мегатрону? - составляя предложение из разных голосов и интонаций, поинтересовался связист.  
\- До него проблематично докричаться, - горько ухмыльнулся сикер, - даже мне. Он погряз в себе и своих мечтах об утопии. И напрочь позабыл о том, ради чего когда-то давно мы начинали сражаться. Автоботы, чую, тоже этого уже не помнят… А оттого вся наша война бессмысленна. Воевать ради сражений… чем наша битва отличается от обычного боя на гладиаторской арене? Масштабом? Отсутствием фанатом и ярких вывесок с нашими именами?  
Старскрим закрыл фейсплет ладонями, но тут же обессиленно уронил их и сгорбился, в один момент лишаясь всего величия, каким обладал ещё с тех времён.  
\- Я устал, - повторил он, - и хочу закончить всё это.  
\- Прибери за собой, - велел приказным тоном Мегатрона Саундвейв, - и возвращайся к себе.  
Авиакоммандер раздражённо стравил пар и чуть отвернулся, но Саундвейв уже уходил…

Когда сикер добрался до своего отсека, то с удивлением обнаружил там связиста. Саундвейв замер посредине комнаты каменной статуей и едва заметно поднял шлем, когда истребитель скользнул внутрь.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? - опасно прищурился он. - Я тебя не звал.  
Саундвейв жестом пригласил авиакоммандера на платформу, и тот удивлённо воззрился на другого заместителя, словно не веря собственным окулярам.  
\- Я не буду с тобой трахаться, - гаркнул он. Саундвейв про себя отметил, что сикер оттёр все следы бурного коннекта и даже каким-то образом избавился от шлейфа оверранов: наверное, жар плавильни, куда скидывали все отбросы и шлак, уничтожал ещё и последствия интерфейса. - Пошёл вон. Сколько раз мне повторить, что ты не в моём вкусе? Я всегда удивлялся, что Тандеркрекер в тебе находил!  
Старскрим резко замолк: впервые за много лет он столь легко, почти беспечно произнёс имя почившего с миром брата. И это напугало сикера до дрожи в коленных шарнирах. Саундвейв тоже удивился, но повторил жест.  
\- Не. Интерфейс, - отчеканил он. - Ложись.  
Истребитель немного помялся, но всё же взгромоздился на платформу и недовольно заворчал, когда связист опустился рядом и выпустил модернизированные щупы, обвивая им напрягшегося сикера.  
\- Отдыхай, - редко, но Саундвейв моделировал интонации и голоса, сопоставляя несколько имеющихся звуковых дорожек, - тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Он произносил эти слова с опаской, не зная, услышит ли Старскрим основу, на которую опирался связист. Примерно таким тоном и похожими словами Тандеркрекер успокаивал гладиатора, когда он в редкие ночи просыпался от зашкаливающих кошмарных модуляций. Саундвейв развернул поля, обволакивая ими издёрганного, израненного летуна, давно забывшего о спокойных ночах и умиротворении, окутывающем Искру.  
Старскрим первые минуты откровенно напрягался, не зная, чего ждать, но впоследствии сам не заметил, как расслабился и пригасил оптику, проваливаясь в оффлайн. Саундвейв никогда так не делал, а сегодня посмотрел на близнецов, прикорнувших друг у друга и вспомнил о том, как важна была связь между триадой. Возможно ли, что Старскриму не хватало именно этого? Некоторого душевного тепла, чувства безопасности и осознания, что он не один? Летуны редко выживали по одиночке, а уж те, кто стал свидетелем гибели искровых братьев, так и вовсе впоследствии накладывали на себя руки. Но Старскрим почему-то держался.  
Саундвейв мягко заурчал внешними динамиками, вытащив из глубоких архивов памяти незатейливый мотивчик, который когда-то давно, много лет назад, успокаивал его самого. Тандеркрекер всегда красиво пел, хотя дико этого стеснялся.

*** 

Оптимус Прайм в первый клик не поверил собственным аудиосенсорам, когда Мегатрон вышел с ним на связь и коротко объявил о цели личной встречи. Автоботы, столпившиеся позади, выглядели даже удручённо. Саундвейв про себя отметил, что им явно было не лучше, и даже сквозь рябь на экране он прослеживал некоторую подавленность, которой вроде и можно было бы воспользоваться… но не стоило.  
\- Хорошо, назначай время и место, - переборов удивление, согласился Прайм. - Обдумай, что тебе нужно. Попробуем договориться.  
Они распрощались, и капитанский мостик погрузился в мрачную тишину.  
\- Не верю… десептиконы серьёзно предлагают автоботам перемирие? - воскликнул Старскрим. - Но Мегатрон, а как же…?  
\- Тише, - жестом осадил его лидер десептиконов, - на всё есть свои причины, Старскрим.  
Саундвейв привычно промолчал. Ему хватило тяжёлого разговора, когда он пришёл в покои лорда и озвучил ему диалог с сикером. Как ни странно, но лидер испытывал похожие чувства, и убитый тон Старскрима только подтолкнул его к мысли, а чуть позже к решению, что пора было заканчивать весь этот фарс.  
\- Тогда ради чего всё это? - не унимался вздорный сикер. - Ради чего мы покинули Кибертрон? Ради чего столько лет бились, проливая кровь и врагов, и друзей? Только ради того, чтобы сейчас отступиться и сказать “хватит!”?  
\- Умолкни, Старскрим.  
Но авиакоммандер не унимался.  
\- Поверить не могу, что когда-то я согласился за тобой идти, - рявкнул он. - Я согласился стать твоими крыльями, помочь вести тебе твою армию, а в конце концов ты просто так сдаёшься?! Шлак, ты изменился сильнее, чем я думал, Мегатрон. И, наверное, наши пути, наконец-то, расходятся.  
\- А ты долго терпел, да? - джет широко оскалился, обнажая острые дентопластины. - Я уж думал, не доживу до того момента, когда ты открыто признаешься в своём предательстве.  
\- В предательстве? - вскинулся сикер. - Это ты меня предателем назвал?!  
Саундвейв напрягся: обстановка вокруг накалялась, но связист пока не вмешивался - может быть, стоило позволить десептиконам немного спустить пар?  
\- Ты предал самого себя, Мегатрон, - разъярённо завопил истребитель. - У тебя было много шансов одолеть автоботов, но ты постоянно отступал! Так будь честен хотя бы с самим собой - ты боишься. Боишься того, что будет потом. Тебе проще удерживать войну на ходу и истреблять всё вокруг, только бы не…  
Выстрел, прозвучавший на мостике, пролетел в паре сантиметров от шлема сикера. Тот затих, учащённо вентилируя.  
\- Думаешь, напугал? - едко ухмыльнулся Старскрим. - Давай. Погаси мою Искру, - он подступил к лорду. - Сам же знаешь, что актив мне давно не по душе.  
Вехиконы, затихшие кто где, с опаской наблюдали за потасовкой. Для полноты картины там не хватало только Нокаута, который истерично рамахивал бы пилой и обещал каждому второму (а то и просто каждому) самую жуткую смерть. Но медик торчал у себя и всеми силами старался не поддаваться безумию, постепенно окутывающему Немезиду. Возможно, у него был Брейкдаун, и это помогало хирургу держаться на плаву… Остальные десептиконы боролись с приступами безнадёжной мрачности в одиночку. И явно проигрывали.  
\- В твоём дезактиве нет никакого смысла, Старскрим, - еле заметно пожал плечевыми блоками Мегатрон. - Ты уже давно ходячий труп… Я на тебя только топливо да вехиконов перевожу почти что просто так, по доброте душевной. Но если ты думаешь, что я убью тебя, то нет, ты ошибаешься, - серебристый джет навис над хрупким истребителем, - ты трус, Старскрим, и всегда им был. Если хочешь умереть, сделай это сам, своими руками...   
\- Я не трус! - вскинулся сикер.  
\- Ты много лет убиваешь себя, но довести дело до конца не можешь. Почему? Ведь там, по ту сторону, ты встретишься со своими братьями, - словно не слыша его, продолжил экс-гладиатор. - Тебе не придётся страдать и выпиливать моих же подчинённых. Почему ты до сих пор не убил себя, Старскрим? Что тебя держит?  
Старскрим почти никогда не позволял себе такого поведения, но слова лидера всколыхнули в нём то, что он годами топил в сверхзаряженном, беспорядочных связах, пытках… Сикер посерел, но тут же сомкнул когти и трансформировался в прыжке, напоследок обдав лидера поток раскалённого воздуха.  
\- Убегай, Старскрим, у тебя всегда неплохо это получалось, - устало бросил ему вслед Мегатрон. - Чего уставились? - рявкнул он на вехиконов. - За работу! Мне нужен максимально полный отчёт об имеющихся запасах и территориях, которые принадлежат десептиконам. Саундвейв.  
Связист шагнул вперёд, записывая всё до последнего звука: он проанализирует это потом.  
\- Проследи за этим ржавым болтом. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он действительно наложил на себя руки. Столько лет прошло, а он так до сих пор и не понял…   
Мех кивнул и неторопливо направился к выходу, распуская поля и выискивая в мешанине однотипных Искру ту самую, что горела ярче всего… или, наоборот, уже охладела настолько, что не согревала даже собственный корпус.

Связист обнаружил сгорбленную фигуру на взлётной площадке. Старскрим покачивался на ветру и невидящим взором наблюдал за тем, как мягко скользили под Немезидой облака. Сикер, казалось, уменьшился даже зрительно. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он превратится из лучшего из лучших летуна в хрупкий бумажный самолётик. Ветер просто сорвёт его с площадки, скомкает и выбросит вниз, как ненужный мусор.  
\- Чего тебе? - тускло поинтересовался он, не меняя положения: как сидел на грязном полу, опустив плечи и крылья, так и остался. - Тебя слишком много рядом в последнее время.  
\- Проследи за этим ржавым болтом, - воспроизвёл Саундвейв голос лидера. - Столько лет прошло, а он так до сих пор и не понял…  
\- Не понял чего? - огрызнулся Старскрим. - Что всё это бессмысленно? Что каждый день прожит зря? Что никто из нас никогда не будет счастлив, как когда-то давно? Нет уж, спасибо… Я в отличие от Мегатрона давно принял эту истину.  
Саундвейв отрицательно покачал шлемом и подошёл к нему. Щупы привычно выскользнули из-за спины и потянулись к вздрогнувшему сикеру. Старскрим так до сих пор и не привык к дополнительным конечностям их связиста.  
\- Тандер и Варп живут в тебе, - снова смодулировал незнакомый голос Саундвейв. - И всегда жили.  
\- Я много лет обманывал себя такими мыслями. Скажу честно, выходило из рук вон плохо, - горько рассмеялся истребитель.  
\- Автоботы помогут восстановить Омега-замок, и мы вернём Кибертрон к жизни, - продолжил экс-гладиатор. - Мы выпустим запертые Искры… и однажды… они вернутся. К нам, - тихо закончил он.  
Щупы мягко обвили сикера за запястья и потянулся к связисту.  
\- Убери руки! - возмутился Старскрим. - В смысле… шлак, да убери!  
Но его упрямо заставили подняться и даже подтащили к бывшему гладиатору.  
\- Ты был прав, - проворчал старскримовским голосом Саундвейв и добавил чуть тише, голосом Мегатрона, - с самого начала.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - Старскрим раздражённо дёрнулся и попытался избавиться от гибких щупалец, которые несколькими оборотами накрыли его манипуляторы, блокируя возможность выстрелить из пушек.  
\- Ты. Нравился. Мне, - отчеканил Саундвейв. - С самого. Начала. Да. Я полюбил. Тандеркрекера. Но ты. Был. Первым.  
Старскрим ошарашенно замер, учащённо гоняя вентиляцию. Удивительная штука - жизнь. Неужели связисту потребовалось столько лет, чтобы осознать первичную симпатию? Симпатию, которой у Старскрима никогда и не было, но которую он просёк с первого взгляда?  
\- Мне налить, - прошипел он, - я хочу к братьям, а они никогда - слышишь ты, чушка ржавая, - никогда не вернутся!  
Сикер забился в истерике. И чем больше он орал, обвиняя весь мир, Мегатрона, Саундвейва, автоботов в том, что тогда случилось, тем сильнее щупальца обвивали его, и в итоге истребитель обессиленно навалился на связиста, глухо всхлипывая, не в силах преодолеть боль, снова и снова вспыхивающую глубоко внутри. Говорят, время лечит. Но это ложь.  
\- Они никогда не вернутся… Даже через Омега-ключ, - проскрежетал он. - Там ведь столько Искр… Пройдёт ещё четыре миллиона лет, прежде чем я снова услышу песни Тандера… или смех Варпа. Я не выдержу. Не смогу.  
Саундвейв осторожно поднял длинные манипуляторы и мягко, едва ощутимо, обнял самого противного на всём белом свете сикера, притягивая того к себе.  
\- Я не претендую на твоё личное пространство, Старскрим, - замурлыкал Саундвейв, - но если можно… Я бы подождал их возвращения вместе с тобой.  
Старскрим ошарашенно стравил пар и поднял недоумённый взгляд на непроницаемый визор.  
\- Щупы убери, - потребовал он, - а то подумают шлак знает что. Не хочу потом объясняться, почему нас видели обжимающихся в скромных углах!  
Саундвейв мудро не стал комментировать тот факт, что они и так в буквальном смысле были у всех на виду, а о похождениях Старскрима знал даже самый ленивый. Связист тихо отослал лидеру сообщения, где написал, что пик кризиса позади. Можно было стравить пар и немного расслабиться.  
\- Помоги лорду Мегатрону с требованиями для мирных переговоров, - Саундвейв выпустил смущённого, но слегка ожившего истребителя обратно, - ты хорош в политике и интригах.  
Старскрим гордо вскинул крылья и, утерев напоследок фейсплет, направился обратно к капитанскому мостику.  
\- А знаешь что, - сикер на клик обернулся, - ты действительно нравился Тандеру. Я хочу знать, почему. Когда закончим со всей этой отработкой, расскажешь мне, чем умудрился покорить Искру моего самого недоступного брата.  
Саундвейв кивнул и медленно направился следом, задумчиво рассматривая набирающий цвет гордый стан авиакоммандера.  
Совсем не факт, что у них что-то получится, но с другой стороны - почему бы и нет? Может быть, лорд Мегатрон посмотрит на них и сам, наконец, взглянет на мир с другого угла… Саундвейв готов был собственной Искрой поклясться, что симпатия Ориона Пакса никуда не исчезла - просто затаилась на время, поджидая более удобного случая. И он в скором времени обязательно им предоставится.  
А потом… А потом Кибертрон расцветёт, и Искры, томящиеся в Омеге-ключе, вырвутся на волю. К ярким звёздам и Искрам тех, кто много лет их ждал.


End file.
